


Pertama

by nikuy



Series: Filateli [2]
Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Corny, Domestic, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikuy/pseuds/nikuy
Summary: Rindu itu bergolak ketika ia melihat Dilan—lelaki tampan berusia 23 tahun dengan suara yang lembut dan tatapan yang menyejukkan—insting pertamanya adalah untuk memeluknya, sampai ia melihat bayi itu. Ya, bayi yang bersarang di kain gendongan yang menggantung dari pundak Dilan. Ya, bayi Dilan.





	Pertama

**Author's Note:**

> Semoga menjawab kepenasarannya...kalau ada yang penasaran. Haha.

Kata orang, rindu itu indah, tapi Rangga tidak merasa demikian. Rindu itu menyiksa, kejam, rindu itu racun yang masuk ke dalam tubuh seseorang diam-diam lalu merusak kewarasannya. Merindu membuat seseorang merasa yakin bahwa ia memiliki hak untuk dibayar dari derita yang ia alami, seakan dia akan menemui penghujung penantiannya dan dapat melampiaskannya, padahal kenyataannya dia tidak punya hak sebagaimana pihak yang dirindukan tidak punya kewajiban untuk membayar. Kini, Rangga makin membenci rindu, lebih lagi.

 

Setelah hampir genap satu tahun ia merindukan Dilan, laki-laki dengan parfum lembut dan perangai unik yang berkirim surat dengannya, ia pun akhirnya mendapat kesempatan untuk menemuinya. Apakah ia dapat melampiaskan rindunya? Terus terang, ia sudah membayangkan pertemuan yang dramatis di mana mereka akan berpelukan, mengungkapkan kerinduan, atau bahkan berciuman mesra di tempat. Bayangan hanya bayangan. Rindu itu bergolak ketika ia melihat Dilan—lelaki tampan berusia 23 tahun dengan suara yang lembut dan tatapan yang menyejukkan—insting pertamanya adalah untuk memeluknya, sampai ia melihat bayi itu. Ya, bayi yang bersarang di kain gendongan yang menggantung dari pundak Dilan. Ya, bayi Dilan.

 

Tidak ada pelukan, tidak ada ciuman, walau ada jabatan tangan canggung. Rangga juga memberikan buket yang ia beli kepada Dilan yang menerimanya dengan ucapan terima kasih yang malu-malu. Kemudian, Dilan mengajaknya ke warung kopi keluarganya. Tidak jauh, katanya. Rangga pun menurut dan mengikuti lelaki itu berjalan.

 

Lokasinya memang tidak jauh, mungkin hanya beberapa ratus meter dari taman itu, di sebuah rumah bergaya Belanda yang sudah disulap menjadi café dengan gaya yang _eclectic_. Furnitur yang mengisi café itu sungguh beragam, terbuat dari berbagai bahan dan warna, sofa jati bertemu meja marmer dan kursi dengan rangka besi—kelihatan seperti tabrakan beruntun, tapi juga memberikan kesan rumahan yang nyaman. Dilan mengarahkan Rangga untuk duduk di sebuah meja yang luar sebelum izin menyerahkan bayi itu kepada ibunya dan membuatkan lelaki itu secangkir kopi. Rangga pun menunggu sambil menggoyangkan lututnya, menjalinkan jemarinya yang kanan dan yang kiri, melihat-lihat ke sekitarnya, dan berusaha mengatur napas.

 

Siapa yang tidak _shock_ ketika mengetahui bahwa lelaki yang dicintai selama ini adalah lelaki yang sangat menarik _dan_ seorang ayah? Ia sangat benci dirinya sendiri yang terlalu mudah hanyut dalam romansa hingga mengucilkan hal-hal dasar seperti siapa Dilan sebenarnya? Orang seperti apa dia? Bagaimana dengan keluarganya? Hal-hal yang bisa ia tanyakan kepada Piyan, tapi tidak ia lakukan karena terlanjur hanyut dan menikmatinya. Lagipula, ada satu sisi dari dirinya yang tidak peduli dengan situasi ini. Dia punya anak, lalu kenapa? Hal itu tidak mendadak mengubah Dilan sebagai orang yang ia cintai, bahkan mungkin itulah yang membuat Dilan Dilan.

 

Harum kopi tiba-tiba tercium, lalu Dilan meletakkan secangkir kopi panas di hadapan Rangga, juga sepiring kue-kue dan secangkir kopi susu untuk dirinya sendiri di atas sebuah nampan.

 

“Gayo,” ujar Dilan dengan senyuman manis, “Aku janji mau menyeduhkanmu, kan?” tambahnya sambil menduduki kursi di sebrang meja.

 

Rangga juga baru sadar kalau ia teramat sangat lemah terhadap senyum manis seorang Dilan dibarengi wangi kopi favoritnya yang mengudara.

 

“Terima kasih, Dilan…” katanya sambil tersenyum tipis dan menyeruput kopinya. _Ah_ , nikmat sekali. Sempurna. Apakah akan terlalu agresif kalau dia melamar Dilan sekarang?

 

“Hehehe…enak?”

 

“Enak sekali.” Ucapnya sambil menonton senyum Dilan mengembang lebih lebar lagi, benar-benar menawan. “Um…anak kamu…di mana?”

 

“Oh, aku nitipin Una ke bunda tadi…” ujarnya, “Namanya Rasuna, omong-omong. Usianya sudah masuk 8 bulan.” Cengirnya.

 

“Ohh…anak dari pernikahan kamu?”

 

“Err…iya dan enggak.” Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, “Jadi aku menikahi Susi…karena dia hamil. Aku cuma pingin bertanggungjawab, tapi lalu dia melihat surat-suratku yang dengan kawan-kawan penaku dan dia…err…enggak terima? Dia minta cerai, hehe. Asli, waktu itu aku sudah enggak surat-suratan sama mereka, cuma sama Piyan dan beberapa teman baik. Lalu, ya, kami pisah. Dia bawa Una, aku kembali melajang dan kembali mencari teman.” Ia menyeruput kopinya pelan dan menghela napas, “Lalu dua bulan yang lalu dia datang lagi dan ngasih Una ke aku. Dia akan menikah lagi, katanya. Dia enggak bisa mulai kalau…hm…kalau dia harus rawat Una.” Ia menyunggingkan senyum yang canggung, “Ya, enggak mungkin aku nolak anakku, kan?”

 

Impuls untuk memeluk Dilan datang lagi, kali ini lebih kuat hingga Rangga harus memegangi gagang cangkirnya sedikit kencang. Untuk sesaat barusan, Dilan kelihatan rapuh dan tiba-tiba saja Rangga merasa ingin melakukan apa saja yang dapat dilakukan untuk meringankan beban pemuda itu. Sebut dia naif, bodoh, atau apa pun, tapi yang dia rasakan untuk Dilan memang bukan sesuatu yang bisa hilang hanya karena hal-hal seperti ini. Malahan, ia merasa makin yakin. Ia pun meraih tangan Dilan, membuat pemuda itu terkejut awalnya, tapi kemudian tangan itu membalas genggaman tangannya, lembut.

 

“Kalau ada yang bisa saya bantu…jangan ragu untuk bertanya.” Ujarnya sambil menatap mata Dilan. Hatinya berdegup kencang ketika ia melihat rona di pipi yang kelihatan empuk itu bertambah gelap.

 

“…Kamu enggak apa-apa dengan aku yang begini?” Dilan bertanya balik. “Hari ini aku menemui kamu sudah siap andai kamu enggak…” ia menelan ludah, “Enggak mau melanjutkan…”

 

“Ya, kamu agak tega, sih, ngasih tahu saya kamu punya anak setelah saya bangun subuh-subuh untuk ngejar kereta yang paling pagi ke sini—“

 

“Maaf—“

 

“—tapi kamu kasih tahu di surat pun, kayaknya saya akan tetap keras kepala dan minta ketemu, apa pun yang terjadi. Enggak akan merubah banyak.” Dia terkekeh pelan sambil mengelus punggung tangan Dilan dengan jempolnya, merasakan halusnya kulit pemuda itu. “Saya sudah terlanjur sayang sama kamu, saya bisa apa?”

 

Wajah manis di hadapannya pun kian memerah. Dia juga dapat merasakan pipinya memanas setelah mengungkapkan rasa seperti itu. Dilan tersipu malu tapi mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan balas membelai.

 

“Mendengar kamu bilang seperti itu rasanya beda banget sama baca hal yang sama di suratmu, ya.” Ujar lelaki yang lebih muda.

 

“Masa?”

 

“Iya. Deg-degannya lebih kencang sekarang, hehehe.” Pria itu tersipu lagi.

 

“Saya juga lebih deg-degan sekarang daripada waktu nulisnya.” Rangga tertawa pelan, “Saya senang sekali bisa ketemu kamu, bagaimana pun situasinya sekarang. Saya…masih kaget, sih. Enggak menyiapkan diri untuk pacaran sama seorang ayah—”

 

“Kata siapa kita pacaran?” Dilan memiringkan wajahnya, mengulum senyum menggoda. Entah mengapa bibir jambunya kelihatan mengilat, menggugah.

 

“Eh…enggak, ya?” Tanya Rangga dengan nada kecewa.

 

“Hehehe…enggak tahu. Kamu maunya gimana?” pemuda itu mulai menggigiti bibirnya lagi—mungkin karena inilah bibirnya selalu kelihatan ranum dan basah—dengan senyum yang sama, ibu jarinya membelai dan memijat punggung tangan Rangga dengan lembut. Tidak berlebihan rasanya kalau Rangga merasa detak jantungnya jadi bertalu-talu seperti permainan drum Lars Ulrich; Dilan benar-benar penggoda ulung. Andai saat itu dia berdiri, pasti sekarang sudah berlutut lemas, kelewat gemas.

 

“Hm…saya pingin kamu jadi pacar saya…” akunya.

 

“Aku enggak menyarankan kamu pacaran sama orang yang baru kamu temui satu kali.” Jelas Dilan pelan, “Kamu…mungkin masih terbawa euforia dari surat-surat kita. Mungkin kamu masih enggak enak untuk menghentikan ini karena masih terbawa suasana. Kamu harusnya yang lebih logis daripada aku, bukan?”

 

Rangga memahami apa yang dikatakan Dilan, tapi dia masih enggan menyetujuinya. Dia tahu dia sedang terbawa perasaan, entah kenapa ia merasa perlu buru-buru seakan ada yang akan menyalipnya.

 

“Omong-omong, kamu sudah bilang ke Piyan tentang kita?” Tiba-tiba Dilan bertanya.

 

“Hm? Saya cerita, sih, lewat surat. Setelah balasan kamu yang ke-tiga, saya ngerasa perlu dia tahu.”

 

“Ohhh. Pantas aku dapat surat seperti itu dari dia.” Dilan tertawa geli.

 

“Dia bilang apa?”

 

“Dia bilang jangan mainin kamu, ‘hatinya mas Rangga itu cuma satu’.”

 

Pipi pria yang lebih tua sontak saja merah padam. Tentu saja Piyan mengetahui tendensi ini dalam dirinya—dia bukan contoh terbaik mengenai percintaan, anak itu tahu betul.

 

“Terus?” dia mengelus tangan Dilan lagi dengan lembut, “Apa kamu akan mempermainkan saya?”

 

“Tadinya, sih, mau…” balas lelaki berambut lurus itu dengan santai.

 

“Kenapa enggak jadi?”

 

“Akunya keburu sayang.”

 

Lagi-lagi, pipi Rangga merona. Gila. Ini tidak dapat dibiarkan—tidak hanya pandai menggoda, rupanya Dilan lebih ulung merayu daripada dirinya di kehidupan nyata. Apalah Rangga tanpa secarik kertas dan pena, dia selalu lebih banyak bisu.

 

“Apa rencanamu hari ini?” Dilan bertanya lagi, “Sudah jauh-jauh ke Bandung, tidak mungkin cuma ingin ketemu aku, dong?”

 

“Saya ingin mengajak kamu jalan, sebenarnya…” akunya, “Berdua.”

 

Dilan tersenyum senang seraya meremas tangannya, “Coba aku tanya bunda, ya. Siapa tahu dia mau dititipi Una sebentar, tapi habis itu kita jadi bertiga lagi. Apa-apa enggak?”

 

“Kamu mau bawa Una juga saya enggak keberatan, kok.”

 

“Memangnya cuma kamu yang pingin berduaan?” lelaki berparas manis itu bangkit dari duduknya seraya melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka dengan bibir yang mengerucut, “Aku juga pingin.”

 

Entah ini akibat kopi, entah karena Dilan yang sukses membuat harapnya membubung terlampau tinggi atau apa, tapi Rangga makin tidak bisa diam. Pipinya masih saja terasa panas, padahal hari belum terlalu siang. Akhirnya dia tandaskan saja kopinya sambil menanti, lalu Dilan kembali ke teras itu bersama dengan seorang wanita berambut pendek yang menggendong Una. Wanita itu sedikit lebih tinggi daripada Dilan, cantik dan kelihatan tegar. Rangga langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan mengangguk sedikit ke perempuan yang ia yakini sebagai ibu Dilan itu.

 

“Rangga, kenalkan, ini bunda…”

 

“S-selamat siang, tante…”

 

“Siang, Rangga.” Sapa Bunda dengan sumringah, “Akhirnya ketemu juga sama yang namanya Rangga. Dilan sering cerita soal kamu.”

 

Lelaki jangkung itu terbelalak mendengarnya, “Eh…iya, tante?”

 

“Jangan panggil ‘tante’, panggil ‘bunda’ aja, ya, Rangga.”

 

“Eh…iya…b-bunda…” ucapnya canggung, tidak terbiasa memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan seintim itu, setidaknya sejak orang tuanya bercerai.

 

Bunda memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit dibaca, namun senyumnya terasa tulus walau ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terasa agak ‘jauh’. Agaknya dia tidak merasa dibenci, tapi dia tidak merasa dipercaya.

 

“Katanya kamu mau ajak Dilan jalan, kan?”

 

“Iya, bunda.”

 

“Bunda bisa pegang Una sampai jam 4 sore, tapi setelah itu bunda harus jemput Disa dari tempat les, jadi sebelum jam 4 sore, kalian sudah kembali ke sini. Bisa?”

 

“Bisa, bunda.” Balas Rangga mantap.

 

“Bagus.” Wanita itu tersenyum.

 

“Unaaa, ayah pergi dulu, yaaa.” Dilan menciumi anak di gendongan bunda dengan jenaka, membuat bayi itu tertawa dan menjerit riang. “Yuk, Rang.” Ajaknya setelah puas menciumi anaknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

 

Ketika hendak mengikutinya, bunda tiba-tiba menyentuh lengannya dan berkata, “Saya titip anak saya, ya, Rangga.”

 

Sepertinya bunda mengetahui lebih banyak dari yang Rangga kira.

 

*

 

“Kamu…bilang apa aja ke bunda?”

 

“Hah?” Dilan mendongak dari makanannya—nasi merah (porsi kedua), sambal terasi, plecing kangkung, petai bakar, gepuk, bakso pedas, lalap, dan ayam bakar. Mereka sedang makan siang di warung Sunda yang disarankan Dilan, tidak jauh dari warung kopi orang tuanya, hanya sekali naik angkot. Di sini pula Rangga mengetahui bahwa Dilan memiliki nafsu makan yang luar biasa, yang mana jadi lucu mengingat perawakan anak itu lumayan begang sehingga jaket jinsnya kelihatan menenggelamkannya. Entah ke mana perginya semua nasi yang ia makan.

 

“Kamu bilang ke bunda kamu soal…kita?” tanyanya lagi sambil berusaha santai, menyuapkan makanannya dengan tangan dan menyesal karena sambal yang ia pilih rupanya terlalu pedas.

 

“Um…kalau maksud kamu aku bilang ke bunda aku suka laki-laki, enggak, sih…” ujarnya sambil mengelap sisa sambal di sudut bibirnya dengan jempol dan menjilatnya. (Tiba-tiba Rangga sangat menyukai metode makan dengan tangan ini.) “Susi enggak bilang-bilang juga soal surat-surat itu…tapi aku selalu bilang sama bunda aku dekat sama siapa. Aku belum mampu bilang, sih, tapi aku perlu bunda tahu…” ia memberikan cengiran kecil dan meraih kaleng kerupuk di meja mereka untuk mengambil beberapa, “Aku rasa bunda tahu, tapi kita enggak ngomongin itu. Eh, ayo dong, makan. Aku udah nambah, kamu masih aja belom abis.”

 

“Oh…iya.” Ujarnya sambil menyisihkan sambal dan menyuap lagi. Sekarang lebih enak, karena dia bisa merasakan gepuknya yang manis dan gurih, serta tumis kecipirnya.

 

“Kamu enggak kuat pedes, ya?”

 

“Enggak, dan ini sambelnya pedes banget.” Balas Rangga.

 

“Hm…kalau kamu? Gimana ke orang tua?”

 

“Oh, orang tua saya pisah. Ibu tinggal di Yogya dengan keluarga barunya, ayah sudah enggak ada.” Ia melirik Dilan yang tiba-tiba terdiam, wajahnya kelihatan tidak enak. “Enggak apa, itu sudah lama lewat. Malah enteng, karena saya enggak perlu bilang ke siapa-siapa.”

 

“Tetep aja…” gumam Dilan sambil mengoleskan sebiji petai ke sambalnya, “Piyan reaksinya gimana waktu kamu pertama cerita?”

 

“Dia telepon saya dari sana.” Rangga tertawa kecil, “Malam-malam, saya udah tidur. Dia enggak begitu kaget saya suka laki-laki, katanya. Dia lebih kaget, kok sukanya sama Dilan.”

 

Dilan tertawa dan menyuapkan petai yang tadi dengan sejumput nasi, “Jahat si _eta_ , kayaknya aku gimana gitu. Eh, tapi iya, sih. Dia paling tahu kelakuan aku kayak apa.”

 

“Memang kelakuan kamu seperti apa?”

 

“Mau aku kasih tahu sekarang atau tahu sendiri nanti?” nada menggoda disertai senyuman jahil itu kembali lagi, “Kalau aku kasih tahu, enggak seru, bukan?”

 

Pria yang lebih tua menyipitkan matanya, “Curiga saya suka sama anak nakal…”

 

“Hehehehe…” pemuda itu melanjutkan makannya, “Aku juga baru sadar kalau masih banyak banget yang belum pernah kita obrolin di surat, apalagi kamu kerjaannya merayu terus. Hehe. Aku senang kita punya topik pembicaraan sebanyak ini.”

 

“Iya, sekarang sudah ketemu, rupanya kamu lebih pandai merayu daripada saya.”

 

“Aku sering latihan, soalnya.” Cengir Dilan.

 

*

 

Setelah makan siang, Dilan mengajak Rangga ke Palasari. Dia bilang, tempat ini persis Kwitang yang menjadi tempat favorit penulis itu berburu buku. Lokasinya tidak jauh dari alun-alun kota dan, sesuai dugaannya, Rangga sangat menyukai tempat itu. Tidak lelah-lelah mereka menjelajah dari satu kios ke kios yang lain, mengorek-orek koleksi buku mereka dan menanyakan sejumlah judul. Mereka juga jadi sempat membicarakan Sutan Takdir Alisjahbana, Pablo Neruda, Khalil Gibran, Jalaludin Rumi, hingga tokoh-tokoh politik seperti Che Guevara, Khomeini, dan lain-lain. Minat Dilan pada politik hampir mengimbangi minat Rangga kepada sastra, dan entah bagaimana caranya, keduanya bertemu di tempat yang tepat.

 

Rangga tengah mengamati sejumlah buku tua berdebu dengan nama John Keats terukir di punggung mereka, seakan mempertimbangkan sesuatu dengan _sweater_ -nya tersampir di pundak. Kemudian datang Dilan menghampirinya dan berjinjit di sebelahnya untuk berbisik:

 

“ _Kalau sampai waktuku_  
‘Ku mau tak seorang ‘kan merayu  
Tidak juga kau  
Tak perlu sedu sedan itu. 1”

 

Pria yang lebih tua tertawa dan menoleh ke sisinya di mana ia menemukan Dilan memegang buku bertajuk “Aku” di tangannya. “Itu puisi pertama dia yang saya baca.”

 

“Aku tahu.” Pemuda itu lanjut membaca sisa puisinya, “Puisi-puisinya gelap sekali.”

 

“Iya, banyak tema perjuangan dan pemberontakan.” Gumam Rangga sambil membuka-buka beberapa buku sebelum dia menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan dan menengok ke Dilan lagi, “Kamu mau dengar sesuatu yang indah?”

 

“Apa?”

 

Kali ini, pria yang lebih tinggi mendekati kuping Dilan untuk berbisik:

 

“ _Bukankah surat cinta ini ditulis_  
ditulis ke arah siapa saja  
Seperti hujan yang jatuh rimis  
menyentuh arah siapa saja. 2”

 

Dilan langsung mengelakkan kupingnya dan menyipitkan matanya ke arah penulis yang tengah menyembunyikan senyum gelinya.

 

“Kamu nyindir aku, ya?”

 

“Mungkin.”

 

Lelaki yang lebih pendek menubrukkan sisi tubuhnya ke sisi tubuh pria yang lebih tua.

 

“Nakal.”

 

“Belum nakal, itu.” Sanggah pria berambut ikal itu.

 

“Oh, ya? Yang nakal seperti apa?”

 

“Mau dengar?” Lirik Rangga.

 

“Mau.”

 

“Oke.” Kali ini Rangga mendekat hingga tubuh mereka menempel, bibirnya dicondongkan ke daun telinga Dilan hingga dekat, dekat sekali, hampir menyentuhnya, dan ia berbisik lebih pelan daripada yang sudah-sudah:

 

“ _Kukulum telingamu.  
Gurih dan lembut rasanya._ ”

 

Sontak saja pipi Dilan memerah dan Rangga tahu ia akan bergerak menjauh, maka ia buru-buru memegangi pundaknya. Kini mereka sangat dekat hingga Rangga _akhirnya_ dapat mencium aroma familiar itu—aroma vanilla dan sitrus, parfum yang kerap Dilan semprotkan ke surat-suratnya. Wanginya berbeda jika disemprotkan ke kulit Dilan, rupanya. Jauh lebih lembut dan manis, menggelitik indera penciumannya untuk mengejar wangi itu, tapi ia menahan diri dan melanjutkan:

 

“ _Dan napas hidupku_  
melewati selaput telinga  
masuk ke dalam dada dan perutmu.  
Aku mencari jiwamu. 3”

 

Setelahnya, barulah ia melepas pegangannya, sedikit merasa bersalah ketika Dilan berjalan menjauhinya dalam diam dan menarik napas dalam sebelum pemuda itu mendekatinya lagi dan memelototinya. Wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus, sulit percaya jika wajah ini dulunya sempat ditakuti.

 

“Kamu nakal banget.” Putusnya.

 

“Kamu enggak suka?”

 

Pemuda itu diam, tapi ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

 

“Kamu marah?”

 

“Iya.”

 

“Maaf.”

 

Dilan menghembuskan napas dan kembali mengamati tumpukan buku di hadapannya—kelihatannya buku-buku dari penerbit yang dipertanyakan, karena jilidnya kelihatan rapuh dan cetakannya tidak begitu bagus.

 

“Kamu begitu juga ke orang lain?” lelaki berambut lurus itu bertanya pelan.

 

“Saat ini? Enggak.” Pria jangkung itu menengok ke belakangnya, mengecek kalau-kalau bapak yang punya kios melihat, tapi dia tidak tampak. Jadilah dia mendekati Dilan yang sedang membuka-buka sebuah buku dan meraih tangannya untuk digenggam hingga Dilan mendongak untuk membalas tatapannya. “Maaf kalau saya bikin marah.”

 

Lagi-lagi Dilan menggigiti bibirnya dan memberinya jilatan cepat (kebiasaannya yang ini bisa membunuh Rangga perlahan, sungguh), “Enggak…marah lagi. Cuma kaget.” Ujarnya sambil tersipu.

 

Lelaki yang lebih tua tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggamannya lembut sebelum melepaskannya, “Omong-omong, buku apa itu yang kamu pegang? Saya belum pernah lihat.”

 

“Enggak tahu, ini…eh?” dia membuka-buka halamannya, “Oh…ohh…ya, ampun…” Dilan tertawa agak canggung dan pipinya memerah, “Ini…novel stensilan…” ujarnya.

 

“Siapa? Enny Arrow?”

 

“Um…” dia membalikkan bukunya dan membaca halaman terdepan, “Arjuna… _ya ampun_ , namanya Arjuna Lingga…” Dilan nyaris tersedak dan segera menutup mulutnya menahan tawa, “Apa-apaan…namanya…hahahah…ya, ampunnn…aku mules…”

 

Sementara pemuda itu tertawa, Rangga terpatung dan mengambil buku itu dari tangan Dilan dan melihat beberapa halaman pertamanya, mengamati _cover_ bukunya yang polos hanya tertulis “Gelora Asrama” dan sontak saja pipinya memerah.

 

“R-Rangga? Kamu enggak apa?” Dilan menepuk lengan lelaki itu, “Kok, diam?”

 

“Hm…ada sesuatu yang belum saya ceritakan ke kamu…” mulainya dengan hati-hati.

 

“Apa, kok serius banget kayaknya?” pemuda itu terkikik, “Kamu punya anak yang aku enggak tahu?”

 

“Ya, kurang lebih begitu…”

 

*

 

Sejak mereka meninggalkan Palasari, Dilan tidak henti-hentinya melirik Rangga, lalu tertawa. Di tangannya terdapat kantong plastik berisi buku-buku pilihan, tapi tidak sebanyak belanjaan Rangga tentunya. Namun, tidak hanya buku-buku berbau filsafat, sastra, dan politik, ada satu buku yang bersarang di dalam kantong Dilan yang membuat pipinya merah dan dia tidak henti-hentinya terkikik ketika melihat wajah Rangga yang merah padam. Sesampainya mereka di warung kopi keluarga Dilan, pemuda itu langsung mencari bundanya sementara Rangga duduk di meja yang sama yang ia duduki pagi tadi. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang masih terasa agak panas dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

 

Ia tidak percaya nasibnya pada pengalaman pertamanya ke Palasari bersama lelaki yang ia taksir untuk menjadi pacarnya, dari semua buku yang pernah ia terbitkan—sebuah kumpulan puisi, tiga novel, satu kumpulan essai bersama kawan-kawan penulisnya—kenapa yang harus mampir ke tangan Dilan adalah salah satu stensilannya? Ya, _salah satu_. Ia terpaksa mengakui bahwa dia menulis lebih dari satu stensilan kepada lelaki yang mengagumi caranya mengolah kata dan pikirannya yang progresif.

 

Dia mengakui, kehidupan penulis itu jauh dari kemewahan. Bisa berkecukupan saja sudah bagus sekali, ungkapnya kepada Dilan tadi. Dia mungkin sudah berada di posisi yang lebih baik sekarang, tapi awal karirnya cukup berantakan. Entah berapa lomba menulis yang ia ikuti untuk menyambung hidup akibat naskahnya yang berulang kali ditolak. Hal itu membuat Cinta, yang waktu itu baru bertemu dengannya lagi, jadi merasa kasihan dan menawarkan solusi finansial. Rangga yang kala itu masih sangat idealis menolak mentah-mentah, tapi memang pada kenyataannya, manusia tidak bisa melulu hidup dari idealisme. Ia pun akhirnya menyerahkan beberapa tulisan stensilan untuk disertakan ke majalah-majalah yang patut dipertanyakan. Jujur, ia khawatir Cinta memiliki koneksi macam ini, tapi gadis itu tidak mau menjelaskan apa-apa. Kala itu, dia juga sedang perlu pemasukan tambahan, jadi anggap saja mereka saling bantu. Tidak lama, tawaran membuat buku sendiri pun terlontar dari redaksi-redaksi esek-esek yang dikenal Cinta, dan…Rangga hanya manusia. Novel bertajuk “Gelora Asrama” itulah salah satu hasilnya.

 

Dulu dia malu mengakuinya, tapi bertumbuh dewasa, ia bersyukur mendapat kesempatan hidup dari menulis karya-karya seperti itu. Kini, walau ia sudah lebih stabil, ia tetap menghargai Cinta dan orang-orang yang terlibat dalam pembuatan karya-karya berlendir itu. Terus terang, dia dan Cinta suka uangnya. Hanya saja, ia tidak menyangka dia akan menceritakan hal ini kepada Dilan di kencan pertama mereka.

 

Tidak lama kemudian, bunda keluar dan Rangga bangkit dari duduknya secara otomatis.

 

“Nak, terima kasih, ya, sudah kembali tepat waktu.” Wanita itu menghampirinya dengan senyuman lebar, “Bunda mau jemput Disa dulu. Kamu menginap, kan? Nanti makan malam di rumah bunda aja, ya?”

 

“Eh…anu…” dia hendak menjelaskan rencananya, tapi kemudian Dilan muncul menggendong anaknya dari dalam dan ia mengurungkan niatnya, “Baik, bunda, hati-hati di jalan.”

 

Wanita berambut pendek itu pun menepuk pundak Rangga dan meremasnya pelan, “Sampai ketemu lagi, ya. Dilan, malam nanti ajak dia makan di rumah, ya?”

 

“Hati-hati, bun.” Keduanya mengikuti bunda berjalan ke _carpark_ rumah itu hingga ia menaiki mobil Jeep-nya. Setelah bunda meninggalkan pekarangan rumah, Dilan menoleh ke Rangga, “Rencana kamu habis ini apa? Aku juga dari tadi mau tanya, kok kamu enggak bawa tas, sih?”

 

“Err…sebenarnya saya cuma berencana ke sini ketemu kamu, ngobrol sama kamu, lalu pulang lagi ke Jakarta…”

 

“Eh, yang bener aja, Rangga!” Dilan menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut campur khawatir—kalau sedang begini, dia mirip sekali dengan bunda, “Bandung-Jakarta itu 3 jam, lho. Capek.”

 

“Hei, enggak apa-apa, Lan. Saya udah gede ini.” Guraunya dengan cengiran.

 

“Enggak. Saya khawatir.” Pemuda itu memindahkan anaknya ke lengan kanan, “Menginap saja. Jam segini pasti tiket ke Jakarta sudah habis.”

 

“Menginap di mana, Dilan?”

 

“Di rumahku.”

 

Rangga menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendekati lelaki pujaannya itu, “Kalau kamu mau saya menginap di Bandung malam ini, saya akan mencari hotel, oke? Saya enggak enak sama orang tua kamu—“

 

“—Enggak, Rangga, maksudku di rumahku.” Sela pria yang lebih muda, “Aku tinggal berdua sama Una, enggak jauh dari sini. Ya, rumah kecil yang berantakan, tapi aku ada kamar ekstra—“

 

Suara Dilan lambat laun menjauh dan jadi kabur, Rangga tidak dapat memproses apa yang ia baru dengar. Menginap? Di rumah Dilan? Memang ada Rasuna, tapi berarti mereka akan berasa satu atap, berdua saja? Dengan Dilan? Dilan yang suka menggigiti dan menjilat bibirnya itu? Dilan yang bergidik kecil ketika Rangga berbisik ke kupingnya? Dilan yang tidak malu-malu mengungkapkan kesepiannya melalui surat, menginginkan Rangga ada di sampingnya untuk menemani? Apakah ini waktunya mereka melampiaskan rindu seperti di film-film barat?

 

“—ga…? Rangga?” Dilan menggoyangkan tubuhnya pelan, memecah lamunannya.

 

“I-iya, maaf, saya melamun.”

 

“Iya, saya bilang, malam kita tetap harus makan di rumah bunda karena aku enggak masak, tapi tidur di rumah aku. Aman?”

 

“Oke. Aman.” Ia berusaha tidak canggung, tapi Dilan sudah menatapnya aneh. Ya, inilah mengapa Rangga selalu lebih memesona di surat dan tidak di kehidupan nyata.

 

Dilan membalasnya dengan cengiran jahil, “Jadi kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk membahas ‘anak’ kamu yang barusan aku beli.”

 

 _Sial_.

 

*

 

Makan malam di rumah keluarga Dilan benar-benar heboh. Semua orang mengobrol, semua orang bertanya. Bahkan, ayah Dilan pun seramah bundanya, menanyakan apa pekerjaan Rangga dan berapa lama ia akan tinggal di Bandung. Mereka memperlakukan Rangga seperti seorang anak walau usianya sudah jauh di atas Dilan. Dia yang sudah duduk di kelas 3 SMA pun sangat periang dan suka melucu, seperti kakaknya, tidak sungkan berbicara dengan Rangga. Dia merasa sedikit beruntung karena waktu tidur Rasuna sudah dekat, jadi mereka harus segera pulang dan Rangga tidak perlu berusaha ekstra keras menanggapi keramahan keluarga Dilan.

 

Setelah sekitar 15 menit naik angkot, mereka sampai di depan jalan rumah Dilan. Setelah berjalan kaki sekitar lima menit, sampailah mereka di depan rumah mungil bercat putih dan beratap gelap dengan pekarangan yang lumayan luas. Hampir mirip rumah Piyan, tapi kelihatan lebih kecil dan pekarangannya lebih terbatas. Hanya ada satu _carport_ dan taman kecil yang kelihatan terawatt di mana sebuah pohon mangga yang cukup rimbun berdiri. Rangga membantu Dilan membukakan pagar dan pintu rumah sambil membawa belanjaan mereka siang tadi. Setelah ia membukakan pintu, Dilan langsung izin masuk ke dalam dan menidurkan anaknya di kamar.

 

Rangga pun meletakkan belanjaan mereka di kursi ruang tamu dan melihat-lihat. Ada ruang tamu mungil di situ, hanya terdiri dari empat kursi jati dan satu meja marmer mungil. Melewati tirai kerang yang memisahkan ruang itu, ia memasuki ruang tengah di mana terdapat televisi mungil dan sofa yang cukup untuk tiga orang. Masih satu area dengan ruang tengah, ada dua pintu yang berhadapan dan satu pintu di antaranya di sebelah kanan ruangan, mungkin kamar tidur dan kamar mandi, lalu ada pintu bertirai kerang lagi di bagian belakang dekat meja makan, mungkin menuju dapur. Rumah yang jauh lebih kecil daripada rumah Piyan, tapi nyaman dan terasa hidup. Ada beberapa peralatan dan mainan bayi di mana-mana, ada majalah-majalah music berserakan, ada foto-foto di rak-rak dan lemari, juga tembok. Dia melihat beberapa foto Dilan berdua dengan seorang perempuan—mungkin mantan istrinya—lalu lebih banyak lagi foto-foto Dilan dengan keluarganya, teman-temannya, dan foto-foto Rasuna. Sangat hidup.

 

“Rangga,” Dilan mengintip dari salah satu kamar, “Coba kamu buka itu yang ditutupin kain di situ…iya, yang deket meja makan, itu kamu cari baju yang bisa kamu pakai sama handuk. Mandi dan bebersih aja dulu di pintu yang ini. Una bangun lagi. Nanti kalau sudah tidur, aku ke kamu, ya.”

 

“Iya, Lan. Makasih, ya.”

 

Setelah mendapatkan sebuah celana pendek dan kaos yang cukup besar, Rangga pun masuk ke kamar mandi untuk bersih-bersih dan mandi. Setelahnya ia keluar dan menuju ruang tamu untuk mengecek beberapa buku-buku yang ia beli. Dia sudah tidak lagi melihat siapa yang menulis, apa yang kelihatannya menarik ia ambil. Ada beberapa kumpulan puisi berbahasa Inggris, buku-buku cerita anak dengan _leatherback_ yang usang (dia berniat memberikan ini untuk Una), dan lain-lainnya yang sudah tidak sabar ingin ia baca. Ia memulai dengan salah satu kumpulan puisi—dia mendengar Dilan berjalan bolak-balik keluar masuk kamar, lalu ia mendengar suara keran dari kamar mandi. Setelah ia setengah jalan membaca buku kumpulan puisi yang pertama, Dilan menyibakkan tirai kerang ke ruang tamu.

 

“Rangga, sini aja. Kursi situ enggak nyaman.”

 

Pria itu mengangguk dan bangkit sambil menggotong belanjaan mereka. Di ruang tengah, Dilan sudah duduk manis bersila di atas sofa sambil mengeringkan rambut. Kali ini dia sudah berganti mengenakan kaos Metallica yang gombrong dan celana yang cukup pendek untuk membuat Rangga menjaga pandangannya. Ia pun duduk di sebelahnya dan meletakkan belanjaan mereka di meja depan sofa. Dilan yang sedang mengeringkan rambut langsung menyandar kea rah meja dan mengorek kantong belanjaannya sendiri dan mengambil buku itu—“Gelora Asrama”. Rangga mengeluh dan pemuda itu tertawa.

 

“Aku penasaran!” ujar Dilan, sambil membuka bukunya, “Oke, gimana premis ceritanya?”

 

Rangga menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa sambil menghela napas, “Hmm…Hendra, mahasiswa tingkat dua, nyari kosan murah…dapet kosan yang agak jauh, kosan milik Yunita, janda kesepian usia 33 tahun…”

 

“Wahh…” Dilan membuka-buka buku itu, membaca cepat, “Cara nulis kamu di sini beda banget sama buku-buku kamu yang lain.”

 

“Saya…enggak niat banget nulis ini…”

 

“Hmm…oh, wow, ini Hendra mergokin tante Yuni lagi _indehoy_ sama Teguh! Teguh ini siapa, Rang?”

 

“Aduh…hm…Teguh itu mahasiswa tingkat 5 yang tinggal di situ udah sejak kosan itu buka…” ia mengusap wajahnya yang merah, “Lan, udah dong…”

 

Alih-alih berhenti, Dilan malah berdehem, “ _’Hendra tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat; tante Yuni menduduki Teguh di atas meja belajarnya tanpa sehelai pun pakaian di tubuh sintalnya, bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah, menikmati batang kenikmatan—‘_ hahahahahahah…!” tawa Dilan pecah walau ia berusaha keras untuk menahan suaranya, khawatir membangunkan anaknya.

 

Sementara itu Rangga sudah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, malu sekali. Apa yang ia pikirkan waktu menulis itu dulu selain uang? Sambil terkikik, Dilan kembali membuka-buka buku itu, lalu menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

 

“Ehe…hehehe…’ _”Tante…saya sudah tidak tahan lagi…” lenguh Hendra yang hampir tidak kuasa menahan gairahnya setelah menerima rangsangan dari tangan lembut tante Yuni. “Kasih ke tante, ya, Hendra? Udah keras begini, jangan keluar dulu…’_ hahahahahaha…aduh, aduh, perutku…hehehe…” dia melirik Rangga yang sekarang memanyunkan bibirnya sembari memandangi televisi yang tidak menyala, pipinya semerah tomat. “Heeey, kamu ngambek? Jangan ngambek, dong…” Dilan meraih lengannya dan membelainya lembut sambil menahan tawa, “…beneran, serius nanya, kamu mikir apa waktu bikin ini?”

 

Rangga meliriknya dengan judes, tapi dia mengubah posisi duduknya dan bicara juga, “Saya waktu itu nanya editor saya, stensilan macam apa yang harus saya bikin? Siapa targetnya? Dia cuma bilang targetnya laki-laki dewasa. Fantasinya harus mudah, gampang ketemu di mana saja. Ya, sudah begitu saja.”

 

“Oh, iya?” Dilan terdengar tertarik dan duduk lebih dekat dengan Rangga, menaikkan kakinya ke atas sofa, dan menempelkan sisi tubuh mereka. “Kamu suka perempuan?”

 

“Hm…ya, saya suka perempuan yang menarik.”

 

“Kamu biseks?” pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya.

 

“Eh, saya enggak yakin. Saya cuma tahu saya suka perempuan dan laki-laki, tapi saya belum pernah berhubungan seks dengan perempuan. Kedengarannya merepotkan.” Jelasnya, lalu ia menengok kepada Dilan, “Kamu sendiri? Suka perempuan juga, kan?”

 

“Hehe, iya, aku suka.” Lelaki manis itu memberinya cengiran kekanakkan, “Perempuan itu wangi, lembut, empuk, mereka punya banyak kasih sayang untuk dibagi…tapi kayaknya aku gay, sih.” Lamunnya sesaat, “Maksudku, aku suka perempuan, tapi…laki-laki lebih merangsang. Kayak gimana, ya, kalau lihat dada perempuan, aku pengennya nyender dan bobok. Kalau lihat dada laki-laki, pengen aku emut.”

 

Pria yang berambut ikal terkekeh, “Kamu kayaknya punya _Oedipus complex_.”

 

“Apa itu?” lagi-lagi, pemuda itu menjilat bibirnya.

 

“Ketertarikan kepada orang lain yang terbangun dari ketertarikan kepada ibu? Tapi kamu enggak membenci ayah kamu.”

 

“Saya enggak benci. Saya kagum, malah.” Cengir Dilan.

 

“Terus, kok, kamu bisa, ya, suka sama laki-laki?” Rangga membalas cengirannya.

 

“Enggak tahu. Memang apa hubungannya sama itu?”

 

“Enggak ada, sih.” Pria yang lebih tua akhirnya menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa yang empuk dan nyaman, lalu Dilan mengikutinya, menyandar di pundaknya dengan nyaman sambil membuka-buka bukunya lagi. Rangga tidak berani bereaksi—takut Dilan merasa tidak enak dan tidak menyentuhnya lagi. Ya, walau pun jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang mencium aroma tubuh Dilan yang wangi sabun dan rambutnya yang wangi shampoo.

 

“Kamu, kan, belum pernah main cewek…” gumam Dilan sambil membaca satu halaman, “…kok, kamu bisa nulis banyak soal badan perempuan?”

 

“Saya banyak baca buku soal itu. Buku mengenai seks, majalah-majalah esek-esek, dan nonton film biru. Secara teknis, enggak jauh beda dengan cara homoseks berhubungan, kan? Lubangnya aja yang beda.”

 

“Ini, lho…kamu bisa deskripsiin banyak hal dengan…um…erotis. Seakan kamu nikmatin yang kamu tulis.” Tambah Dilan lagi.

 

“Yang mana?”

 

Pemuda itu menarik napas pelan dan membacakan, “’ _Hendra merasakan kehangatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan menghimpit jemarinya. Basah, licin, lembut. Tubuh semok tante Yuni berulang menggelinjang tiap ia menekuk jemarinya atau memasukkannya lebih dalam hingga liang senggamanya kian basah dan merekah_ ’…” Rangga melihat pipi itu bersemu dan lagi-lagi, bibir itu digigiti. “Kalau kamu belum pernah sama cewek…kok, kamu bisa nulis sedetil ini dan setepat ini…?”

 

“Kalau saya bilang saya terinspirasi sama cowok yang saya temui di bar waktu itu, kamu percaya?”

 

“Cowok mana yang bisa begitu?” wajah manis itu kelihatan sedikit terkejut menatapnya.

 

“Enggak ngerti. Mungkin saya yang kelewat jago mainnya. Kamu bisa begitu, enggak?”

 

Sebuah tabokan mendarat di lengan Rangga, membuatnya tertawa pelan lalu kecewa karena Dilan merubah posisi duduknya menghadap dirinya. Harusnya tadi dia tidak menggoda anak itu.

 

“Saya enggak nyangka saya suka sama penulis mesum.” Gumam Dilan pelan sambil cemberut.

 

“Bisa dibatalin, kok, sukanya. Batal, jangan?”

 

“Kamu maunya gimana?”

 

“Jangan batal, soalnya saya suka kamu.”

 

“Hehehe, ya, udah, enggak saya batalin.” Dia tersenyum kembali, “Rencana kamu gimana besok?”

 

“Hm, pulang, yang pasti. Mungkin setelah sarapan?”

 

“Ah, ya, jam 10 pagi ada ke Jakarta…” Dilan melirik jam dinding, “Sudah jam 10, kamu mau tidur?”

 

“Ditemenin?”

 

Satu tabokan lagi di lengan, Rangga mengelus lengannya yang terasa pedas.

 

“Kalau begitu saya enggak mau tidur. Saya mau ngobrol sama kamu, kecuali kamu mau tidur?” dia menaikkan kedua alisnya.

 

“Aku biasa tidur setelah Una minum susu malamnya.” Balas Dilan lembut sambil menyandarkan pundak kanannya ke sofa, “Oke, Rangga. Mana kisi-kisi novel baru kamu?”

 

Lelaki yang lebih tua pun mengubah posisi duduknya meniru Dilan dan menyandarkan pundak kirinya di sandaran sofa dan menatap lawan bicaranya, “Kamu hanya bisa tahu nasib Anjani kalau bukunya sudah keluar.” Sontak saja Dilan cemberut, membuatnya tertawa, “Sedikit bocoran: dia harus memilih.”

 

“Memilih apa?”

 

“Baca saja nanti.”

 

“Ih, nyebelin.” Pria yang lebih muda menyenggol tangan Rangga dan memandanginya, lalu ia meraih salah satu tangan penulis itu dan menggenggamnya. “Ya, sudah, kalau memang itu mau kamu, kita lanjut saja bedah ‘Gelora Asrama’…” ia memberikan cengiran jahil dan membuka-buka buku itu lagi.

 

“Aduh, Dilan…”

 

*

 

“—ga, Rangga…”

 

Si pemilik nama merengut dalam tidurnya dan memeluk gulingnya lebih erat. Ia sedang memimpikan Dilan satu detik yang lalu, mimpi meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan lelaki tampan yang lalu mengelus rambut ikalnya yang tidak beraturan itu. Damai dan nyaman sekali dirasa, tapi suara itu datang dan membuyarkan mimpinya, kali ini diikuti tangan yang menggoyangkan badannya, padahal suhunya sedang pas untuk tidur dan selimutnya terasa sangat nyaman.

 

“Rangga, bangun…sudah mau jam 7, lho…”

 

“…Lima menit lagi, Yan…”

 

Suara yang sama tertawa kecil, “Ini bukan Piyan, Rangga, ini Dilan…”

 

Rangga terdiam. Dilan? Suara lembut dan renyah ini milik Dilan, toh? Pantas enak didengar. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum membukanya dan melihat dinding serta seprai dan selimut yang tidak familiar, juga aroma rumah yang berbeda. Ia pun menggulingkan badannya dan menemukan pria yang membangunkannya duduk di sisi tempat tidur dengan senyuman kecil, sudah rapi dan wangi.

 

“…Hei…” sapa Rangga sambil meregangkan badannya, suaranya serak dengan kantuk.

 

“Pagi, Rangga…” senyuman lelaki ini persis mentari terbit, terang dan menyegarkan Rangga dengan cepat, “Yuk, bangun? Aku bikin nasi goreng, lho. Kamu suka telur ceplok atau dadar?”

 

Penulis itu tahu dia bisa menggunakan momen ini untuk menggoda Dilan, tapi mulutnya sudah membalap otaknya, “Enggak mau telur…mau kamu…” gumamnya sambil meraih pinggang Dilan dan menariknya mendekat, membuat pemuda itu agak limbung.

 

“Hei…malu, ih, kamu kayak anak kecil…”

 

“Mn…ngapain malu…yang lihat cuma kamu…”

 

“Kalimat tante Yuni di bab 10,” Celetuk Dilan, “waktu Hendra nanya kenapa tante Yuni cuma pakai daster sifon berenda di ruang tamu, malam-malam—“

 

“Oooke, saya bangun…” Rangga segera bangkit duduk, tidak lagi ingin mendengar lebih banyak tentang tulisan lendirnya dari mulut Dilan. Dia bangun semalaman mendengarkan Dilan membacakan banyak adegan yang membuatnya geli, tapi di saat yang bersamaan agak merangsang juga karena dibacakan oleh Dilan, tapi tetap saja ia muak dengan diri sendiri yang sudah menulis itu semua. Mereka baru masuk kamar setelah lewat pukul satu dini hari—Dilan harus segera memberi susu kepada Una, walau berat bagi Rangga melepasnya waktu itu. Dia masih rindu dan sedikit terangsang, walau sudah mengantuk juga.

 

“Hehehe, anak pintar…” Dilan mengelus kepalanya dan hendak bangkit dari duduknya, tapi Rangga menahan lengannya. Ia pun menengok lagi, “Apa lagi?”

 

“Boleh saya minta sesuatu yang enggak bisa saya minta di stasiun nanti?”

 

Pipi ayah anak satu itu merona, “Apa?”

 

Lelaki berambut keriting itu memonyongkan bibirnya. Alih-alih mendapat ciuman, ia mendapat sentilan di punggung tangannya.

 

“Makan, mandi, sikat gigi. Siap-siap.” Tegas Dilan sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

 

“Ih, kamu kekerasan, ya, mainnya…” gerutu Rangga sambil bangkit dari kasur dengan malas.

 

Ketika ia ikut ke meja makan dengan Dilan, Una sudah duduk di _high chair_ -nya dengan semangkuk bubur yang belepotan ke mejanya dan wajahnya. Melihat Dilan sibuk di dapur, ia pun mencari tisu untuk mengelap wajah bayi itu dan mencoba menyuapinya beberapa kali sebelum ayahnya kembali dengan beberapa telur ceplok. Dia pun makan sambil menonton Dilan membujuk anaknya makan, pemandangan yang cukup manis andai Dilan tidak seputus asa itu, sebenarnya. (“Dia sekarang udah mulai punya makanan favorit—buah naga, puree apel, dan nasi tim bunda. Selain itu, susah banget buka mulut aja.”) Setelah makan, ia pun segera mandi dan sikat gigi, lalu mengenakan jinsnya yang kemarin dan _sweater_ -nya. Ketika ia keluar kamar mandi, Dilan sedang memindahkan buku-buku belanjaannya ke dalam sebuah tas kanvas yang ukurannya lumayan besar.

 

“Buku-bukunya kupindahkan biar gampang dibawa. Pakai tas begini juga lebih kuat.” Ujarnya sambil menarik tali serut kantong itu sementara Rangga mendekatinya.

 

“Terima kasih, ya.”

 

Dilan hanya meliriknya dan menjenjangkan lehernya, “Sini.”

 

“Hm?”

 

Dilan menunjuk lehernya, membuat pria yang lebih tinggi bingung, tapi tetap mendekat dan…oh, dia menciumnya. Wangi parfum Dilan, bercampur dengan wangi sabun di kulitnya. Segar. Manis. Dia tidak perlu mengejar wanginya sekarang karena tercium jelas, lalu Dilan meraih rambutnya, membelai lembut dan—

 

_Cup!_

Mata Rangga terbelalak sesaat setelah ia sadar Dilan mengecup bibirnya lembut, meninggalkan sekelebat rasa susu. Dilan sudah kembali mengepak buku-buku dengan pipi merona ketika Rangga menemukan kembali suaranya.

 

“Um…apa tadi itu?”

 

“Kamu minta cium, kan?”

 

“T-tadi enggak berasa. Ulang lagi?”

 

Dilan menghela napas kemudian menarik Rangga duduk di sofa dan memegangi pundaknya, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan dan menempelkan bibirnya kembali di bibir Rangga, lembut dan hangat, lalu ia menyudahinya cepat.

 

“Sudah.”

 

“Uh…” kali ini giliran Rangga memegangi Dilan, “Boleh…saya minta lagi?”

 

Sebelum Dilan dapan berkomentar, Rangga menariknya mendekat dan melekapkan bibirnya di bibir mungil Dilan, kali ini ia memberanikan diri untuk menyapu lidahnya di bibir manis itu. Dilan pun menutup matanya dan membukakan bibirnya untuk Rangga yang tidak buang waktu melumatnya. Tangan pria yang lebih tua lalu merambati punggung Dilan, memetakannya. Bibir keduanya lekap, lidah mereka bertemu dan saling belai, beberapa kali pula gigi beradu tapi mereka tidak peduli. Ciuman ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka, wajar kalau Rangga tidak ada puasnya, bukan? Namun Dilan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dan ia pun memisahkan bibir mereka, baru sadar bahwa ia nyaris merebahkan ayah satu anak itu.

 

“Hhhh…habis napasku…” gumam Dilan, kini bibirnya lebih merah dan basah. Menggoda sekali.

 

“Kamu enak dicium.”

 

“Hah? Biasanya orang bilang ciumanku enak.” Dilan terkekeh.

 

“Enggak, kamu enak dicium. Pas.” Cengir Rangga.

 

“Ah, mulutmu itu memang manis, ya, pak novelis.”

 

*

 

Pagi itu stasiun Bandung ramai seperti biasanya. Dilan memangku Una di salah satu kursi tunggu, mengajak bocah kecil itu bercanda dan menciumi pipinya mesra beberapa kali. Tidak lama kemudian, Rangga datang dengan sudah mengantongi tiket kereta dan duduk di sebelah lelaki itu, menonton Dilan menciumi anaknya dengan sedikit rasa cemburu, tapi lalu Una jadi lebih tertarik kepadanya dan meraih-raih ke arahnya. Kali ini Dilan memanyunkan bibirnya sembari memindahkan anaknya ke pangkuan Rangga yang menerimanya dengan senyuman.

 

“Gara-gara kamu gendong dia dari rumah sampai sini, dia angot sama aku.” Ujarnya dengan ekspresi cemburu melihat anaknya menempeli lelaki barunya.

 

“Mungkin Una kesel kamu enggak ngomong-ngomong soal keberadaan dia ke saya. Kan, kalau saya tahu, siapa tahu ada oleh-oleh buat Una juga.”

 

“Tuh, kan. Kamu memang marah soal itu.” Bibir Dilan makin maju, makin-makin membuat Rangga ingin menciumnya lagi karena ciuman yang tadi di rumah jelas tidak cukup baginya.

 

“Saya enggak marah, cuma kesel…” jelas pria yang lebih tua sambil tersenyum melihat bayi di pangkuannya memegangi jarinya dengan penasaran. Wajah anak ini lucu juga, matanya benar-benar persis Dilan.

 

“Kan, saya sudah minta maaf…”

 

“Saya cuma dapat cium satu kali.”

 

“Novel kamu belum terbit.”

 

Sekarang, Rangga yang cemberut. Dilan menempelkan sisi lengannya ke lengan Rangga, tersenyum manis sekali kepada lelaki berambut ikal itu.

 

“Jangan cemberut, dong, ganteng. Kan, udah mau pulang?” bisik Dilan.

 

“Justru karena saya mau pulang saya enggak senyum.” Tukasnya sambil melirik pemuda di sampingnya, “Kamu bisa senyum-senyum, seneng saya pulang?”

 

“Kalau saya nganter kamu sambil cemberut, sampai Jakarta nanti kamu senang, enggak, nginget muka saya?”

 

“…” kerutan di antara alis Rangga sedikit memudar, begitu juga dengan cemberutnya.

 

Beberapa waktu kemudian, terdengar suara pengumuman bagi penumpang kereta yang hendak berangkat ke Jakarta pukul 10.00 tepat. Itu adalah kereta Rangga. Lelaki itu pun memindahkan Una ke pangkuan ayahnya dan meraih kantongnya yang berisi buku-buku. Dilan ikut berdiri bersamanya sambil menggendong anak dan tas perlengkapan bayinya, senyumnya sedikit pudar ketika Rangga menatapnya.

 

“Yah…sampai ketemu lagi…?”

 

“Ya. Jangan lama, tapi.” Gumam Dilan, masih berusaha tersenyum.

 

Lelaki yang lebih jangkung tersenyum maklum dan mengelus kepala Dilan dengan lembut, “Kamu mau cemberut juga enggak apa, kok. Wajah cemberut kamu tetap manis. Tetap bikin senang.”

 

Langsung saja senyum Dilan berbalik 180˚ dan wajahnya jadi masam. Rangga malah senang mengetahui pemuda itu juga sedih bahwa mereka akan berpisah untuk saat ini sampai entah kapan.

 

“Telepon saya kalau sudah sampai.”

 

“Iya.”

 

“Kirim surat juga, ceritakan kegiatan sehari-hari kamu.”

 

“Iya.”

 

“Jangan selingkuh, jangan main-main sama binan-binan di bar lagi.”

 

“Enggak akan, sayang.”

 

“Peluk aku.”

 

Di mana pun dan kapan pun, permintaan ini tidak akan pernah bisa Rangga tolak. Ia pun menarik tubuh Dilan dan merengkuh punggungnya, menghirup aroma tubuh dan parfumnya untuk terakhir kali hari ini, lalu ia mengelus kepala mungil Una yang berambut legam seperti ayahnya.

 

“Una, jaga ayah, ya. Kalau ayah selingkuh, bilang om.”

 

“Ayahnya Una enggak akan selingkuh, kan bukan pacar om.” Dilan yang menjawab, membuat Rangga tertawa.

 

“Sampai jumpa, Dilan. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Saya akan kembali lagi secepatnya.”

 

“Sebaiknya kamu tepati janjimu, Rangga.”

 

“Mungkin setelah satu purnama.”

 

*


End file.
